Los Caballeros Dorados vs Walter Mercado
by Lycaos Wolf Scythe
Summary: Un ser trata de tomarse el Santuario, para ello los Caballeros que resguardan las doce casas lucharán. Pero el problema no es ese... el problema es que Walter Mercado es quien se quiere tomar el Santuario!


Los Caballeros Dorados V/S Walter Mercado 

  Lone: Hola. Este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya. Algunos deben saber que tengo un fic de Medabots, no lo he continuado por falta de tiempo e inspiración. Por eso, este fic será de capítulo único. Sé que el título suena como extraño, pero cuando vi a Walter Mercado en la T.V. diciendo el horóscopo y su estilo tan extraño... me lo imaginé tratando de tomarse el Santuario usando sus poderes cósmicos para hacerlo. Lo peor, es que ese tipo me da miedo... es extraño. Les aviso, los horóscopos para los caballeros serán entre la semana del doce y dieciocho de Octubre. Si les gusta Walter Mercado, no lean este fic, ya están advertidos. Otra cosa, la forma de hablar de WM es amanerada, es decir, afeminada. Los doce caballeros dorados pelean en este fic. Por favor, dejen reviews... si es que pueden.

AVISO!!!: Afrodita ya no es caballero de Piscis. En otro fic que haré a futuro (no sé cuando) explicaré el porque Afrodita deja la orden de Atenea para unirse a la orden la diosa Afrodita. Ahora Marín es caballero de Piscis, por que ella?

Porque ella es Piscis y me cae bien. Otra cosa, Marín no usa máscara, como caballero dorado, no la necesita, le ponen un dedo encima y lo rompe. Los pensamientos son el letras Cursivas. Ahora el fic.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece. Y gracias a dios que la loca esa tampoco. 

  Sumario: Un ser trata de tomarse el Santuario, para ello los Caballeros que resguardan las doce casas lucharán. Pero el problema no es ese... el problema es que Walter Mercado es quien se quiere tomar el Santuario!!

  Era una mañana tranquila de Octubre en el Santuario. Los caballeros se preparaban para sus labores diarias. En las distintas chozas los aspirantes a caballeros entrenaban. Los caballeros de Plata se encargaban de entrenar a los muchachos y muchachas para que se ganen las armaduras de Bronce que están sin dueño. Uno de los caballeros de Plata más respetados es Jaguer de Orión, fue revivido por el poder de la gloriosa diosa Atenea después de la batalla contra Hades.

  Los cinco caballeros Divinos Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki, por órdenes de Zeus, sus armaduras volvieron al estado corriente, ya que puede afectar al equilibrio del cosmos (la razón verdadera era para que no lo destronasen del Olimpo). Así que se dedicaban a entrenar con sus colegas de Bronce.

  Por otro lado, los doce caballeros dorados cuidaban de las doce casas. Mu de Aries entrenaba a Kiki, su alumno, que algún día sueña con ser caballero de Aries. En la segunda casa, la casa de Tauro, Aldebarán miraba pensativamente su casco. En definitiva tiene que arreglar ese cuerno.

 "Maldito Seiya, ahora mi armadura se ve ridícula" se dijo a si mismo.

  En la casa de Géminis. Saga discutía nuevamente con Kanon, el tema siempre era el mismo. Se peleaban por quien dormía en la cama de arriba.

  En Cáncer, Máscara Mortal (MM) trataba de darle algo de decoración a su templo. No podía soportar la idea de haber quitado sus cabezas de las paredes.

  La casa de Leo estaba sin su guardián. En Virgo, Shaka meditaba (gran novedad). En la casa de Libra, Dohko recordaba viejos tiempos, ya que no volvía desde hacía mucho a esa casa.

  En Escorpión, Milo jugaba a las cartas con Kamus. Apostando dinero para variar, Kamus ya tenía quebrado a Milo.

  En Sagitario Aioros conversaba con Shura, Aioria y Marín. Recordaban viejos tiempos y hacían planes a futuro. Las otras tres casas del zodíaco, estaban casi sin alteraciones. La de Capricornio fue reconstruida y la de Piscis remodelada, hacía que quitarle el olor a rosa.

  En la casa del Maestro, Shion, ex caballero de Aries, conversaba con la Diosa de la Guerra y Sabiduría, Atenea. Trataban sobre el futuro del Santuario y las posibles guerras contra otros dioses del Olimpo. Sabían que contaban con el apoyo de Zeus, Poseidón, Artemisa y Apolo. Con los demás dioses era incierto. El espíritu de Hades, reconstruyó su cuerpo y revivió a sus espectros. Por supuesto, Thanatos , dios de la muerte e Hypnos, dios del sueño, hicieron lo mismo y vivían tranquilamente en el campo de los Eliseos. Hades ya no le interesaba destruir la tierra, de echo, se hizo íntimo amigo de su sobrina Atenea. Pandora vivía en el Santuario a servicio de Atenea, era una buena amiga de Marín y Shina.

  Shunrei, vivía ahora con Miho cuidando a los niños del orfanato. También las acompañaba Eri y Esmeralda (fue revivida por Atenea, lo hizo para que Ikki fuese feliz con su amada). Las cuatro eran buenas amigas y se cuidaban mutuamente.

  Parecía que todo era normal en el Santuario, hasta había mejorado todo en él. Pero algo no estaba bien.

  Una energía extraña estaba entrando en el Santuario. Los centuriones fueron a su encuentro, pero cayeron sin poder levantar un puño. La energía seguía avanzando tranquilamente, parecía un cosmos, pero era algo diferente. Geki el caballero del Oso le fue a hacer frente.

 "¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar al Santuario de la diosa Atenea?" –dijo Geki en forma amenazante. La persona se fue haciendo más clara, hasta que fue reconocida por Geki.

 "¡¡Oh dios!! ¡¡No puede ser!! Estamos en problemas" se puso nervioso el caballero de Bronce "¡¡Te voy a atacar!! ¡¡¡HANGINGU BEA!!! (abrazo del oso)". Pero la persona extraña dijo unas palabras que no se alcanzaron a entender y venció a Geki.

  En la casa de Aries, Mu sintió la energía extraña.

  Si vemos al Santuario, podemos ver a caballeros asustados, a otros desmayados. Los caballeros de Bronce fueron derrotados fácilmente.

 "¡¡¡PHOENIX HOUOU GEMMA!!! (puño fantasma del fénix)" gritó Ikki para enfrentar al ente extraño. Increíblemente, su puño no tuvo efecto. "¡¡No puede ser!!"

 "Caballero del fénix" dijo el ente "La energía del cosmos me protege de tus ataques. Ahora siente el poder de los astros." Un destello fue contra el caballero de Bronce, el cual cayó sin siquiera decir pío.

  Los doce caballeros dorados se reunieron en la casa de Aries.

  Ahora les tocó a los caballeros de Plata sentir el poder del ente. Argol de Perseo, probó usar su escudo de Medusa, pero no surtió efecto en su oponente. Babel de Centauro y Dante de Cerberus, atacaron con los remolinos de fuego y las cadenas respectivamente. Las cadenas se detuvieron en seco y el fuego se extinguió, el ente les devolvió las cadenas y los dos caballeros cayeron inconscientes.

  Los dos caballeros más fuertes entre los plateados le fueron a hacer frente. Albiore de Cepheus y Jaguer de Orión le hicieron frente. Eran lo únicos que quedaban concientes (ningún caballero ha muerto). Usaron sus ataque más fuertes pero nada... el ente los venció sin perder el tiempo.

 "Caballeros, nos enfrentaremos a la vez contra el sujeto que ataca al Santuario." dijo Aioros, el líder de los caballeros dorados.

 "Menuda pérdida de tiempo, yo sólo lo derrotaré." exclamó confiadamente Kanon de Dragón Marino.

 "No seas idiota Kanon." le regañó su hermano Saga "No debemos confiarnos, ya ha derrotado a 24 caballeros de Plata y a 15 de Bronce."

 "¿Tenemos 15 de bronce?" preguntó Milo.

 "Pues sí, los caballeros de Pegaso, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne, Fénix, Unicornio, Oso, León Menor, Lobo, Hidra Hembra, Camaleón, Reloj, Tucán, Caballo Menor y Liebre." le explicó Mu.

 "¡¡Miren!!" dijo Shura apuntando al ente que se acercaba a donde se encontraban los caballeros dorados.

   El sujeto se acercaba con una gracia afeminada. Usaba maquillaje, tenía una mirada perturbadora. Los caballeros comenzaron a preocuparse, incluso Marín que era mujer. Ella miró al ente y lo reconoció. Miró a sus compañeros y ellos también estaban preocupados, más que antes. Hasta que finalmente Dohko de Libra dijo...

 "¡¡La que nos cayó!! ¡¡ES WALTER MERCADO!!" efectivamente, era el psíquico Walter Mercado, dispuesto a ejercer sus poderes astrales sobre el Santuario.

 "¡¡Ese sujeto no pasará!! ¡¡Ninguna loca pone su pie en el Santuario!!" gritó furioso MM.

 "Hey, y Afrodita cuando era caballero? ¿Y Misty de Larceta?"

 "Maldición Milo, cállate!!"

 "Basta de bla bla bla... Muere!!" saltó Kanon en contra de Mercado. Saga lo siguió preocupado.

 "¡¡Cuidado!!" gritó Saga a su hermano.

 "Chicos" dijo Walter "Ustedes Saga y Kanon, hijos del signo de Géminis... les daré sus horóscopos"

 "¡¡Por Buda!! ¡¡Usará su técnica mortal!!"

  El lugar se llenó con una energía extraña, destellos como estrellas rodeaban a los gemelos. Walter mientras hablaba, lanzaba su mano derecha hacia sus oponentes enfocando su energía...

 "Durante ésta semana podrás dar los toques que faltaban para concretar algo importante, podrás ultimar detalles, iniciar o planificar viajes, paseos o excursiones, ya que socialmente es un buen momento para compartir, existiendo además, la posibilidad de sentirte complacido-a, respetado-a, correspondido-a y entendido-a por parte de tus amistades. Estás en un momento especialmente vulnerable en el aspecto sentimental como para tener disgustos a raíz de engaños o traiciones de amigos o para descubrir personas que no eran lo que creías, pero ten en cuenta que aún cuando ocurra de ésta manera, estos desengaños serán positivos para superar tus sensibilidades. Una afirmación para ti: Yo _______ me conecto con la energía de la amistad sincera."

 Ante eso, los dos caballeros volaron contra los pilares de la casa de Aries y cayeron inconcientes, claro, después de haber gritado de terror. Los demás estaban sorprendidos y con miedo.

 "¡¡ATAQUEN!!" ordenó Aioros.

 "¡¡¡SEKI SHI KI MEI KAI HA!!!" atacó MM con sus ondas infernales. Pero a Walter no le hicieron efecto alguno.

 "¡¡Máscara Mortal, tu verdadero nombre es Ferreol!!" el caballero de Cáncer cayó inconciente.

 "¡¡FERREOL!! Digo... Máscara Mortal!! Desgraciado, siente el poder de la espada sagrada... ¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!!" Shura lanzó su ataque maestro, aunque Walter lo desvió con su energía astral. El caballero dorado repitió su ataque acompañado por el Trueno Atómico de Aioros.

 "Aioros y Shura, los mejores amigos de infancia. ¡¡Se pelearán por una chica!!" con esas palabras cargadas de energía astral, venció a los dos caballeros.

 "Que el poder del hielo te congele... ¡¡¡O-RORA EKUSUKYU-SHON!!!"

 "Kamus, te ayudo. ¡¡¡SUKARETTO NIDORU - ANTARESU!!!" los dos atacaron con la Ejecución de Aurora y las 14 agujas junto con la de Antares.

 "Siente el poder del gran cuerno. ¡¡¡GURE-TO HO-N!!!" Aldebarán también se unió con su ataque del Gran Cuerno. Pero aún así, no pudieron vencer a Walter Mercado. Mientras este los evitaba, Aioria y Marín atacaron con el Plasma Relámpago y el Meteoro Dorado. Tampoco lo derrotaron, Walter dijo otras de sus predicciones, los cinco caballero también cayeron. Sólo quedaban Dohko, Shaka y Mu.

 "Maestro Dohko, qué hacemos?" preguntó Mu.

 "Quedamos solamente tres, no queda más opción." dijo el caballero de Libra.

 "Por Atenea." dijo Shaka.

  Walter los miró intrigado. Cuando vio la pose de la trinidad se preparó.

 "¡¡¡EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATENEA!!!"

  En el templo del Maestro... Atenea sentía el poderoso cosmos del ataque de los tres caballeros restantes. El Maestro también sentía los cosmos, mientras caían. 

 "Mi señora..."

 "Lo sé Shion. Nos tocará pelear a nosotros cuando Mercado llegué hasta acá."

   Para la sorpresa de ambos, Mercado entró al templo. Su velocidad para atravesar las doce casas y su poder para derrotar a los caballeros más fuertes, era enorme.

 "Diosa Atenea, he venido a tomar el Santuario."

 "¡¡Jamás!! No dejaré que lo ocupes para... ... ... ..."

 "..." Shion no sabía que decir.

 "¿Para qué lo quieres?"

 "Es obvio. Para así poder enfocar la energía del cosmos y de los astros del cielo griego. Así, la gente podrá escuchar mis predicciones y obedecer lo que digo. También te haré mi sirvienta personal."

 "Eres un monstruo." Dijo Atenea con asco.

 "Ahora Atenea, anularé tus poderes." Mercado estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, cuando un tridente detuvo su ataque. "¿¿Qué??"

 "Mi señora, no dejaré que le pase nada."

 "¡¡Pandora!!"

 "Niña, te castigaré." Con eso, Mercado encerró a Pandora en un frasco de vidrio, usando su energía astral. "Ahora contra Atenea..."

 "Nunca. ¡¡¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!!!" atacó Shion usando todo su poder, como era de esperarse. Su horóscopo fue dicho y cayó.

 "¡¡SHION!!" gritó la diosa.

 "Ahora si Atenea, es tu turno."

 "Antes muerta... perra!" su cosmos se quemó al máximo. Su armadura Divina le cubrió su cuerpo para así enfrentar al loca de Mercado.

 "Toma mi ataque amorosa, uno de los más fuertes... ¡¡¡CARTA ASTRAL!!!" miles de cartas astrales, atacaron a Atenea, esta se cubrió con su escudo. Levantó su báculo, concentró su cosmos y...

 "¡¡Siente mi propio poder!! ¡¡¡EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATENEA!!!" un enorme destello dorado literalmente reventó el templo del maestro.

  El humo se disipó... Shion aún permanecía inconsciente. Pandora seguía atrapada en el frasco de vidrio... eso significaba... que Mercado aún vive. En medio del lugar la figura de Atenea permanecía firme, su cosmos aún seguía ardiendo con fuerza. Al frente suyo, vio a Mercado en una esfera celeste con destellos plateados y dorados.

 "Atenea, tu ataque no ha servido para nada. Es ahora de aprisionarte."

 "_Ese sujeto... es muy poderoso... no tiene cosmos... pero tiene algo parecido. Tan fuerte como los cosmos de los dioses.._"

  "Atenea, siente mi ataque maestro... ¡¡¡PODER ASTRAL!!!"  juntó una gran cantidad de energía cósmica, la desató contra Atenea dejándola inconsciente, así logró tomarse el Santuario.

  Los caballeros dorados comenzaron a despertarse, lo curioso es que despertaron afuera del santuario junto con los demás caballeros que fueron vencidos. Aunque sea conservaban sus armaduras.

 "¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Kamus.

 "Recuerdo que fuimos vencidos por Walter Mercado." dijo Dohko.

 "¡¡SI!! Y que el verdadero nombre de Máscara Mortal es Ferreol."

  Todos los presentes se rieron a carcajadas. Ferreol Máscara Mortal les lanzó una mira de muerte, todos callaron al instante. De ahí fue y golpeó a Milo por abrir la boca.

 "Compañeros, hermanos, colegas... damas y caballeros..." comenzó a hablar Shion "Estamos en una crisis. Un ser más horrible y terrible que un mimo, ha decidido tomarse el Santuario. Lo peor es que lo consiguió. Nos derrotó uno a uno. Venció a nuestra diosa. Debemos hallar una forma de vencerlo, aunque arriesguemos nuestras vidas. Por eso, esta tarea les será encomendada a los más valientes, a los más fuertes... por eso Caballeros Dorados, ustedes pelearán por Atenea y vencerán a Walter Mercado. Los dejamos, caballeros de Plata y Bronce, nos vamos. Bye!!!"

  Con esas palabras todos salieron corriendo dejando a los dorados y a Seiya en el lugar.

 "Tengo que salvar a Saori. A la carga!!!" dijo Seiya con ese estilo que muchos odian. Tanto fue el malestar de MM, que lo mató de un ataque en la nuca.

 "¡Oh dios mío! ¡Haz matado a Seiya!" dijo Aioria.

 "¡¡Hijo de puta!!" exclamó Marín.

 "Ya, si nadie lo va a extrañar." finalmente dijo Aioros. "Debemos encontrar una manera de vencer a esa loca."

 "Primero debemos entrenar mucho y alcanzar el noveno sentido." dijo Dohko.  

 "Suena difícil."

 "Ni tanto."

 "Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres el hombre más cercano a un dios."

 "Hey, y Kanon?"

 "Se escapó con los demás."

 "¡¡Maldición!!"

 " Ya niños, se calman." dijo finalmente Marín "No sacaremos nada con discutir acá. Vayamos a tomar un té o algo, mientras discutimos el tema. Claro que no podemos ir con nuestras armaduras puestas."

  En donde se encontraba el templo de Maestro y la estatua de Atenea, se encontraba ahora una carpa. Adentro de esta, Walter Mercado le estaba leyendo el Tarot a Atenea. Ella estaba desesperada, soportar el sacrificio para salvar a la humanidad estaba bien para ella, incluso le agradaba, pero esto. Era demasiado. Pandora en su frasco de vidrio, miraba aterrada ese espectáculo de horror e inhumanidad.

 "Atenea, las cartas dicen que tu suerte no va a mejorar. Pero tendrás mucho amor amor."

 "¡¡¡DETENTE!!!"

  Los caballeros dorados se encontraban comiendo unas hamburguesas con pizza, bebidas tales como Coca Cola (Marín toma Light), Sprite, etc. Después comieron unas tortas, dulces y fruta para finalizar con un té. Los caballeros andaban con ropa de civiles (las ropas están de libre elección del lector).

 "Primero que todo, cuál es la situación actual?" preguntó Shura

 "Veamos..." comenzó Aldebarán "Somos los únicos que podemos salvar a Atenea, Walter Mercado tiene el control completo del Santuario, tiene aún cautiva a Pandora, los demás se escaparon a no sé donde y Seiya está muerto. Algo por lo visto que no nos importa mucho."

 "¡¡Hey!! Fue mi discípulo."

 "Tu lo dijiste Marín, lo fue." dijo Aioria, los demás se reían de satisfacción. Como será que hasta a Marín le causó gracia el comentario.

 "Jajajaja, en otro momento celebraremos en sus velorios. Se que suena inmoral pero alguien tiene que hacerlo." dijo Aioros.

 "Hey, lo estamos pasando bien." comentó Saga.

 "Si, deberíamos salir más seguido."

 "De acuerdo caballeros. Ahora debemos entrenar de alguna manera para ahorrar tiempo y vencer a Walter Mercado." explicaba Dohko. "No es necesario alcanzar el Noveno Sentido. Pero igual debemos incrementar nuestros poderes en poco tiempo."

 "¿Pero cómo?" los caballeros pensaban hasta que Shura levantó la voz.

 "Vayamos al Templo del Tiempo de Kronos."

 "¿¿Estás demente??" le preguntó alarmado Aioros.

 "Pues no. Recuerden que ahora estamos en buena con los Titanes." explicaba Shura "En el Templo del Tiempo no transcurre el tiempo. Podemos entrenar por seis años en ese lugar y habrán pasado tan solo 6 minutos en la realidad. Lo mejor es que no envejeceremos."

 "Shura..." comenzó Mu "¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" los demás lo miraron fijamente.

 "Mi signo es Capricornio, rige en el planeta Saturno. Saturno es Kronos para los romanos. Y por eso lo sé. Aparte recuerden que nos enfrentamos a los Titanes hace 8 años... creo..."

  Lo miraron fijamente... era muy lógico pero a la vez estúpida la relación. A lo que Saga dijo...

 "Oigan, es cierto. Yo que fui patriarca debía saberlo, pero se me olvidó. Bueno camaradas, nos vamos al templo de Kronos!!"

 "¡¡Oigan!! ¿Quién va a pagar la cuenta?" dijo de pronto Shaka.

 "Viejo..." comenzó a decir Milo. "¡¡¡PÍCALA PÍCALA!!!" con eso, Milo salió corriendo como si una manada de lobos hambrientos lo persiguieran. Los demás atinaron y también se fueron corriendo, dejando una cuenta sin pagar.

 Lone: El término "Pícala" es un resumen de la siguiente frase "¡¡Corre desgraciado CORRE!!" o "¡¡Corran imbéciles corran!!" Ese fue el aporte cultural. Espero que los ejemplos hayan sido claros. Gracias.

     De vuelta al Santuario...

 "Bueno Pandora, tu signo Virgo... veamos..." decía Mercado mientras miraba al firmamento (si, ya es de noche)

 "¡¡¡Por amor a la humanidad!!! ¡¡¡Deja a Pandora!!!"

 "Por favor Sr.Mercado, no me haga esto... ;_;"

 "¡Aquí está!" "Aunque en términos generales será una semana excelente, deberás prestar mucha atención a tu salud, dedicarte en lo posible a descansar, a encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde desconectarte y reponer las energías gastadas por tanto estrés. Pero en tus momentos de actividad mantente con la mira puesta en todo aquello que necesitas finalizar y concretar, para de ésta manera mejorar y obtener superración y ganancia. No te permitas en estos días, aflojar la marcha en lo absoluto, procura adelantar todo aquellos que puedas realizar en el momento, sin dejar en lo posible, nada para después. Una afirmación para ti: Yo ________ interiorizo mi fuerza física y emocional."

 "¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" cayó Pandora ante tal suplicio. Atenea ya no estaba preocupada por la humanidad, ahora temía por su integridad psicológica. Esto era horrible, nunca en su vida había sentido un miedo tan grande.

 "_Seiya... ven a salvarme... Oh, es cierto, está muerto... Entonces, mis caballeros dorados... SALVENME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!!!!!_"

  Después caminar varios kilómetros, perderse como treinta veces en una misma cuadra, correr a la velocidad de la luz otros chorrocientos kilómetros, dar vuelta a una esquina hasta que llegaron al Templo de Kronos, amo y señor del Tiempo. Padre de Zeus. Ahora los caballeros dorados llegaron para pedirle su ayuda.

 "Bien colegas. Hemos llegado." dijo con optimismo Kamus.

 "Habríamos llegado antes si es que Milo no hubiese perdido el mapa." comentó MM 

 "Hey, pero si no teníamos un mapa." replicó el caballero del Escorpión.

 "Cierto, estábamos siguiendo a Shura." apuntó MM.

 "¡¡Pero si yo los estaba siguiendo a ustedes!!"

 "Ya cállense." dijo fastidiado Aioros "Lo que vamos a hacer es tocar la puerta educadamente."

 "Miren, hay un timbre." apuntó Aldebarán. Efectivamente al lado de las puertas había un timbre.

 "¿¿Qué clase de imbécil pone un timbre en un Templo tan importante??" preguntó Marín.

  Ding Dong, presionó el timbre el caballero de Tauro. Las puertas se abrieron, los dorados, entraron sin vacilar. Caminaron por un pasillo amplio, adornado por armaduras de antiguos guerreros y cuadros con dioses griegos. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto con un jardín en él. En el centro había una pileta, con doncellas danzando. Habían flores de todos los colores y una gran variedad de árboles. Junto a la pileta dos personas con armaduras estaban de pie. Reconocieron a las dos personas. Una era Rea, esposa de Kronos. A su lado estaba Kronos, dios del Tiempo. Los Caballeros Dorados les hicieron una reverencia.

 "Oh dios omnipotente. Hemos acudido a usted..." decía Milo antes de ser interrumpido por el mismo Kronos.

 "Cállate mortal. ¡¡Basta de formalidades y celebremos!!!" las doncellas les llevaron bandejas de plata con distintos manjares, copas con jugos y vinos. Los caballeros no despreciaron tal oportunidad, se quitaron las armaduras (si, las llevaban puestas) y festejaron, no sabían que pero lo hicieron.

  Una bandada de buitres reposaba junto a un esqueleto que llevaba la armadura de Bronce de Pesaso. Pero los pobres buitres se retorcían de dolor, parecía que lo que comieron les causó indigestión. De pronto un grito de horror desgarró el silencio del Santuario. Como era de suponer, Walter Mercado seguía torturando a las pobres de Atenea y Pandora.

  "Sr. Kronos..." comenzó a decir Shura.

 "Mira Shura, llámame Kronos."

 "De acuerdo Kronos. Necesitamos su ayuda. Le pedimos que nos deje entrenar seis años acá."

 "¿Y a que se debe eso?"

 "A que.." explicaba Shaka "Walter Mercado se ha tomado el Santuario."

  La música cesó, las doncellas pararon en seco los bailes. Milo, el que más lo disfrutaba, tuvo que resignarse. Rea cambió su cara de serenidad a espanto. Pero Kronos...

 "¿¿¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SE QUEDAN AHÍ PARADOS??? ¡¡¡VAYAN A ENTRENAR AHORA MISMO!!!" los empujó hacia distintas salas de entrenamiento y los dejó ahí.

  Seis años pasaron en el Templo del Tiempo... para el resto del mundo... fueron seis minutos. Claro que para Atenea y Pandora... fueron como sesenta años.

  Cuando los caballeros dorados estaban listos para volver y rescatar a Atenea (objetivo que casi olvidaron mientras entrenaban), Kronos los llamó.

 "Jóvenes caballeros. Ha llegado la hora de enfrentar a la criatura más horrible que ha existo junto con los políticos y otras barbaridades..." decía el dios del Tiempo "Ahora, les daré un regalo." Con esas palabras, tomó un cuchillo y se cortó la palma de la mano. Luego esparció su sangre sobre las armaduras doradas. Estas brillaron y cambiaron un poco de forma. Pero "muy" relevantemente. Impresionados por el nuevo poder que sentían, le agradecieron a Kronos por su ayuda.

 "Caballeros Dorados de la orden de Atenea" comenzó a decir Rea "Siempre serán bienvenidos a nuestro Templo del Tiempo."

 "Muchas gracias mi señora." decía Aioros "Cómo líder de los Caballeros Dorados, le doy las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Ahora debemos partir a salvar a nuestra señora."

 "¡Por Atenea!" gritaron los demás Caballeros Dorados. Mientras se iban, las doncellas le administraron plasma a su Dios que se estaba desangrando.

  En el Santuario, la situación no había mejorado para nada. Pandora quería matarse usando su tridente, pero Mercado lo "actualizó" y lo tiene como candelabro. Mientras Atenea rogaba por una ayuda divina, la que fuera.

  En las afueras del Santuario los Caballeros Dorados se ponían de acuerdo en el plan de batalla...

 "Shaka, usarás el Tesoro del Cielo, así Mercado no podrá hablar y atacarnos."

 "No hay problema."

 "Mientras eso pasa, lo atacamos con todo. ¿Preguntas?" Aldebarán levantó la mano.

 "¿Si Aldebarán?"

 "Aioros, porque tu nos das las instrucciones y no Dohko? El es más sabio."

 "Porque fui elegido como líder de los Caballeros Dorados por el Patriarca Shion. Ahora vamos por Atenea!!"

  Mientras entraban al Santuario, varios caballeros con armaduras rosadas y celestes los atacaban. Eran los Caballeros Astrales de Walter Mercado. Todos eran unas locas (largas melenas, algunos con trenzas, cabellos color rosa y mucho maquillaje). Ahí los dorados probaron sus nuevos poderes.

 "Vean por que fui digna de obtener la Armadura Dorada de Piscis." decía Marín "¡¡¡GOLDEN RYU SEI KEN!!!" era su ataque del Meteoro Dorado. Eran más de mil golpes por segundo, todos sus oponentes cayeron. También utilizó su nueva técnica Tsunami, un oleada dorada con pirañas. Comprenderán que es una técnica 100% dolorosa.

  Por otro lado la masacre verdadera se dio con Ferreol de Cáncer... mejor dicho Máscara Mortal. Utilizó unas ondas infernales que eran mucho... MUCHO más poderosas que las que solía usar antes. También ejecutaba un nuevo ataque basado en un cangrejo, era grande, oscuro y poderoso. A su paso dejaba triturados a sus oponentes. Milo utilizaba un ataque basado directamente de la cola de un escorpión, era como una cadena que atravesaba a sus oponentes y los arrastraba a su muerte. Kamus paraba todos los ataques enemigos con una barrera de hielo, luego congeló a sus oponentes con el cero absoluto. Aioros, levantó los brazos y del suelo miles de flechas doradas que llenaron con hoyos a los caballeros Astrales. Aldebarán con una velocidad increíble reventaba a sus oponentes con simultáneos Grandes Cuernos. Mu usó Revolución de Polvo Estelar, mas parecía una lluvia de Asteroides. Shaka se limitó con usar la Capitulación del Demonio. Shura, acumuló su cosmos en sus brazos, los enterró en el suelo y miles de espadas salieron de la tierra atravesando a las locas. Pero las espadas no salían volando, simplemente se "asomaban" bruscamente. Dohko de Libra, usó su nueva técnica, la Cascada Dragón. El nombre lo dice todo. Saga, usó una técnica nueva, el Big Bang. Consiste en una acumulación de energía para hacerla estallar en un punto clave para acabar con la mayor cantidad de enemigos. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Aioria de Leo, usó el Trueno de Plasma, una técnica más violenta que el Plasma de Relámpago. También más rápida.

  Al cabo de 2 minutos (o menos), todo esto pasó y los miles de caballeros Astrales cayeron muertos. Y eso, que los dorados no usaron el 100% de su capacidad, de echo, usaron el 15%.

 "Pan comido. ¡¡Ahora contra Mercado!!" gritó Máscara Mortal.

  Después de recorrer como tropecientas escaleras hasta llegar a la Carpa de Walter Mercado, los caballeros dorados estaban listos para la gran batalla. Ferreol... perdón.. me equivoqué... Máscara Mortal tomó una piedra.

  Desde la carpa...

 "¿Me disculpan amorosas? Voy a atender a los Caballeros Dorados. Voy y vuelvo... Los trataré con mucho amor."

  Atenea estaba llorando de felicidad, pero a la vez desesperada.

 "_¿Qué le pasa a estos desgraciados que se demoran tanto?_"

  Pandora estaba arrastrándose hacia la salida de la carpa.

  Cuando Walter Mercado pisó a fuera de la carpa. Un piedra lo golpeó de lleno en el hombro derecho. Máscara Mortal la había lanzado.

 "¡¡Haber maricón!! ¡¡¡A PELEAR!!!" gritó el caballero más sádico de los dorados. Pero algo inesperado pasó.

 "Ferreol de Cáncer..." comenzó a decir Walter "¿Cómo supiste que mi punto débil era mi hombro derecho? ¿Y que para vencerme había que usar una piedra del Santuario? Me han derrotado amorosos... hasta luego... x_x"

  Con sus últimas palabras, cayó y comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo (si alguien ha visto a Homero Simpson caer por unas escaleras... imaginen a Walter Mercado caer de la misma forma). Caía rebotando, dando vueltas, golpeándose en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cada vez que llegaba a una casa del zodíaco, rodaba en su interior hasta llegar nuevamente a las escaleras. Esto siguió así hasta que llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el esqueleto de Seiya, ahí se quedó machucado y agonizando. Unos buitres llegaron al lugar......

  Desde arriba los doce Caballeros Dorados miraron perplejos la situación tan penosa.

 "¡¡Mierda!!" exclamó MM.

  Al día siguiente en el Templo de Kronos...

  Las festividades sobre la caída de Walter Mercado se llevaron a cabo. Atenea, Pandora y los doce Caballeros Dorados festejaban (los de Plata, Bronce y Shion estaban en el Santuario sacando cadáveres y reconstruyendo el Templo del Maestro) junto con las doncellas de Kronos. El mismo dios y su mujer estaban un poquito pasados en vino. Hasta que el dios dijo...

 "¡¡Nos vamos a lo griego antiguo!! ¡¡Fuera rompas!!"

  Si conocen parte de las fiestas griegas... pueden imaginarse lo que pasó aquí. Unos pocos no se unieron... como Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Shura, Kamus y Marín. También Atenea evitó la "fiesta". El más entusiasmado fue Milo, para que decimos de un salvaje como Máscara Mortal (Ferreol).

 Moraleja de la Historia: Nunca ir a una fiesta con un dios, si no estás preparado(a) para algo de este calibre.

 Moraleja 2: Tuvo una verdadera moraleja este fic ¿?

 Lone: Espero que les haya gusta este humilde fic. Depende de las críticas veo si hago un remake o lo dejo tal cual como está. Agradezco el apoyo de una autora que me incentivó a publicar mi fic. Y a una persona muy especial que me dio la idea sobre la muerte de Walter Mercado. Un aviso importante, en todos mis fics Seiya morirá, como Kenny de SouthPark. Mi próximo fic será un poquito más serio. Nos veremos y buena suerte.


End file.
